Introduction
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: The start of a new year and the start of a new challenge! First installment of year-long challenge. Details are in story or on profile. Theme 1. Introduction: "I have a feeling that her introduction will change my life forever." Hints of Vatonageshipping if you squint.


**Year-long Challenge!**

**Okay, new fanfic!**

**I know, I should be working on my other fics, but I thought of this, and I couldn't help myself.**

**It's basically the 100-theme challenge, but this time, it is one theme per day, everyday, seven days a week, 365 days a year!**

**You probably think I'm crazy for trying to make a one-shot for each day, but I think this is going to be fun! And I'm a procrastinator, so this should discipline me a lot.**

**This is how it's going to work: I'm going to write a oneshot on a theme, taken from the 100-theme challenge and my own themes, and when I reach 100, you guys, the readers, could send me one-shot may vary in size because school comes first for me!**

**I can't write it only about one fandom, so I'm going to post it as several one-shots. If you guys want, I will combine it all and put it as a fanfic under a crossover.**

**Anyways, the first one is coming from the Pokemon fandom! Specifically the Pokemon Ranger part of said fandom.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the challenge and the plot of the theme.**

**Theme 1: Introduction**

**Keith's P.O.V.**

*Yawn*. I'm so tired. I can't wait until study time in the library. Then, I can take a nap. Or maybe I could take one right now...

"Keith! Don't fall asleep! Remember what Ms. April said?" the oh-so-annoying blonde called Rhythmi yelled at me. Oh yeah, I remember what she said.

Before I could voice out this thought, Rhythmi yelled, "She said that if you fall asleep in class one more time, you would be suspended!"

"I already know that, Rhythmi. Thank you for reminding me by busting my eardrum," I grumbled, sarcasm dripping on that remark.

Speaking of Ms. April, she just walked into the classroom. I'm surprised, even I got here earlier than her. Most of the time, I'm late to class, which results in me getting a detention and a lecture after class.

Moving on, Ms. April hurried to the front of the room and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, class. And good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning!" I said with the rest of the class.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new member for our class," she continued.

She did? I can't remember if she mentioned it or not.

Right after she said that, my classmates started conversing with one another.

"Is it a guy? Or a girl? Which is it?"

"Is the new student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?"

Ms. April interrupted everyone by saying, "Okay, that's enough! You can see for yourself. Here's our latest classmate! Come on in!"

Everyone in the class, including me, turned in their seats to see the new kid walk through the door.

The new student turned out to be a girl. And a pretty cute one at that. She had light brown hair that was put up into two buns, which somehow turned out to be spiky. She had the clearest blue eyes, from what I could tell. She was only wearing the standard uniform for the girls, but she managed to look good in it.

_"__What am I thinking?!" _I mentally yelled at myself.

Back to Ms. April and the girl, who probably made her way into the front of the classroom while I was scolding myself. Ms. April said, "Our new friend came along to our Almia region to become a Pokemon Ranger."

Yes, another Ranger! Even though half of the class is already aiming to be Rangers, it was still nice to know other people who has aims similar to mine.

"Oh, yes. You should introduce yourself to our class rather than me. Let's start with your name," Ms. April said, pulling me out of my mental victory party.

"My name is Kate," the girl said in a sweet voice.

Kate, huh? I'll be sure to remember that. After all, I have a good feeling that her introduction into my life will change my life for the better.

Or pretend not to, for the sake of getting her attention.

**Yes, I know it is short. But I was only doing the Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia scene where the player is introduced to the class, only in Keith's P.O.V. I was also trying to put the roots of how VatonageShipping came to be in this theme.**

**Moving on, I am open to any characters, pairings, themes, whatever YOU want me to do. Except for the first few themes, because I was writing them in December during my Winter Break. Also, I can't do anything that is not one of my fandoms. But I'll post my list on my profile, along with the rules again.**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, follow, whatever! I am open to constructive criticism.**


End file.
